


No Such Thing As Denial

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Hell, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place when Dean meets Castiel for the first time with a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 1 Lazurus Rising

 

"An angel? An _angel_ rescued _me_ from Hell?"

 

Dean looked at the man -the angel- with disbelief on his face. Castiel looked at him with a tilted head.

 

"Yes. I pulled you from Hell myself."

 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why would someone like you, want to save me?"

 

Castiel looked even more confused at that. "Why wouldn't I?"

 

Dean stared at him like he was insane. "Because I'm... not the best guy on the block."

 

Castiel looked him straight in the eyes. "If you are thinking that your taboo relationship with your brother-"

 

"I don't have a relationship with my brother!" Dean could feel his face heat up, and it made him want to turn his head away. He hadn't blushed like that since he was sixteen.

 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "I am an angel of the Lord, Dean Winchester. I dragged you from Hell and stitched you together. I am aware of your relationship with Sam Winchester. It has no relevance to me."

 

Dean shivered imagining this man taking him from Hell. It made him want to squirm. He almost punched Castiel as he said the next words.

 

"I would advise you to stop your relationship with your brother. We have work for you, and you will have no room for him soon enough."

 


End file.
